Rules (Seeds of the Revolution War Game)
Here are the rules for Seeds of the Revolution. Basic Rules #Be Plausible (as usual). #Stay consistent with both lore and the situation. #Moderators =/= Players. If you are to play, you cannot moderate or vise versa. This rule is not applicable to the position of creator, whose status is purely symbolic. #Remember: this is a war game, so before going over the lore and starting the game, do some research on the geography, military capability, and chain of command for the States. The lore might help, though. #The players have specific roles they must adjust to (those will be dealt with later). #Have fun! Roles The following is taken from the original War Game concept test on the American Civil War #The heads of state (or leaders) act as the countries/insurgent groups and as the supreme commanders. They will do the actions of the countries and/or insurgent movements which include but not limited to: Foreign relations, economic actions, internal development, ect. They also appoint the Head General to a front which he must either defend or attack. They also appoint squads or batallions to the head general which must be distributed between the head general and the other generals. #Head General Must appoint the other generals to areas they control. They also must defend/offense the front that they are appointed. They distribute battalions and/or squads to the other generals. #General controls battalions or squads appointed to them by the Head general, which they must use to the best of their action to defend/offense the front they are appointed by the head general. #Every player does an individual turn, but if it contradicts any of the high ranked members of the nation it will be crossed out by a mod and a change requested. #(Backup Head General) in the event that the head general doesn't take a turn a back up will take his place until he returns. When he returns that general will act as a normal general. Theatres of War and Movement #There are seven fronts in this particular conflict: the Eastern US, the Gulf Coast, the American Midwest, the Western US, Alaska, Hawaii and the American territories. Winning these fronts is vital to securing victory in the conflict. #Movement types in the game are air, land and sea. These are dependent on the resources available to you and the infrastructure you have to make these options available. #Weather conditions can also affect movement, and this will be reflected in-game via moderator events. Squad-Based Tactical Battle Algorithm These will be used in insurgent v government and insurgent v insurgent confrontations. Example Turn Deployment Can range from 1 soldier to 200 squads (with associated troops) and/or vehicles: + 1 - 200 (It varies on the game you wish to play in). Local Climate *Normal: +0 *Stormy: -15 *Rainy: -5 *Sandstorm: -10 *Cold: -15 *Glacial: -20 *Warm: +10 *Humid:+15 *Hot: -10 Modifiers *Night Time: -5 without night vision technology. Otherwise +2. *Day time: +5 *Breathable Atmosphere: +5 *Toxic Atmosphere: -5 *Reduced Visibility: -10 *Radioactive: -25 Mission Objectives Can range from securing strategic location to breaking through enemy lines. *Secure Strategic Target: +5 *Sabotage Key Target: +3 *Secure Unimportant Target: +1 *Sabotage Unimportant Target: +1 *Secure Object of Interest: +2 *Protect Strategic Target: +8 *Project Unimportant Target: +1 *Project Key Target: +7 *Protect Unimportant Target: +1 *Protect Object of Interest: +6 *Break Defensive Line: +6 *Defend Defensive Line: +10 *Cut off Supply Lines: +8 *Defend Supply Lines:+12 Troop Numbers x troop numbers/y troop numbers Training *Disorganised Rabble: -20 *Very Untrained: -15 *Untrained: -10 *Recruit: +0 *Regular:+10 *Veteran:+15 *Elite:+20 Morale *Extremely High Morale: +20 *Very High Morale: +15 *High Morale: +10 *Above Average Morale: +5 *Average Morale: +0 *Below Average Morale: -5 *Low Morale: -10 *Very Low Morale: -15 *Extremely Low Morale: -20 Equipment *Is superior to enemy's: +5 *Is significantly superior to enemy's: +10 *Dwarfs enemy's: +15 *Equal Equipment: +0 *Is inferior to enemy's: - 5 *Is significantly inferior to enemy's: - 10 *Dwarf's enemy's: - 15 Modifiers *Broken Equipment: -5 *Weather Damages Equipment: - 10 *Improvisation: -2 *Significant Improvisation: -6 Location *Metropolis: +15 Defender, -15 Attacker *City: +10 Defender, -10 Attacker *Town: +5 Defender, -5 Attacker. *Plains: +0 Both Sides *Desert: +2 Defender, -2 Attacker *Jungle: +4 Defender, -4 Attacker *Barren: +0 Both Sides *Plateau: +5 Defender, -5 Attacker *Military Fortress: +25 Defender, -25 Attacker *Military Base:+20 Defender, -20 Attacker *Military Outpost: +15 Defender, -15 Attacker *Swamp: -5 Both Sides. *Tundra: -10 Both Sides *Polar Ice Cap: -30 both sides *Mountains: +30 Defender, -30 Attacker. Technology *Is superior to enemy's: +5 *Is significantly superior to enemy's: +10 *Dwarfs enemy's: +15 *Equal technology: +0 *Is inferior to enemy's: - 5 *Is significantly inferior to enemy's: - 10 *Dwarf's enemy's: - 15 Modifiers *Clarketech: +5 bonus. *Primitive: -5 penalty. Tactics *Flying to the X: +2 *Flying to the Y: +5 *Flying to the Z: +0 *Amphibious Landing: -2 *Ambush: +4 *Flanking Manuvres: +3 *Counterattack: -6 to attacker, +6 to defender *Feigned Retreat: +5 to attacker, if successful, and -5 to defender if successful. Otherwise, +3 attacker, and -3 defender. *Expected Attack: -3 attacker, +3 defender. *Surprise Attack: +3 attacker, -3 defender. *Preemptive strike: +6 attacker, -6 defender. *Siege: -1 defender, +1 attacker (initially). Increases by + or - 1 per algorithm turn. *Orbital Drop to the X: +7 *Orbital Drop to the Y: +10 *Orbital Drop to the Z: +4 Tactical Aid (Optional) *Air Strike: +5 Attacker, +10 Defender *Naval Strike: +3 Attacker, +5 Defender *WMDs: Automatic Battle Outcome if RNG result annihilates entire squad. Otherwise, +20 attacker, +25 Defender *Supplies: +6 Attacker, +8 Defender *Artillery Strike: +4 Attacker, +6 Defender *Orbital Bombardment: +15 attacker, +20 Defender *Drone Support: +2 Attacker, +4 Defender *Reconnaissance: +1 Attacker, +3 Defender Additional Squads (Optional) *+5 per small squad. *+10 per medium squad. *+15 per large squad. WARNING: You can only call about 2 small squads, 1 medium squads and one large squad per battle. Actions (optional) Will be RNG determined. *Eliminate x unit: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Throw primed explosives: 1 - 3 lands on indicated target. 4 to 6 lands off target. 7 - 10 explodes on user's hand. *Use vehicle: 1 - 5, vehicle operation success. 6 to 10 - vehicle operation failure. *Call in Additional Squads (optional): 1 - 5, Success; other squads in range. 6 to 10, other squads out of range. *Stun/Capture x unit: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Steal weapon: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure *Use miscellaneous equipment: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Call for Tactical Aid (optional): 1 - 5, Success; tactical aid in range. 6 to 10, tactical aid out of range. Chance *Will be decided by an RNG from 1- 10. Result Subtract for larger number, and proceed as with the SSS2 algorithm and proceed with the next turn if avoiding actions. Add up casualties if using actions and proceed with the next turn. Repeat process until either user aborts the mission or has all units eliminated. Abort Mission? *Yes: Automatic Defeat. RNG determines casualties during retreat. *No: Battle continues. Will be asked every turn. Battalion-Based Tactical Battle Algorithm These will be used in government v government combat operations, and will apply as the game progresses. Example Turn Deployment Can range from 1 battalion to 20 battalions: + 100 - 200 (It varies on the game you wish to play in). Local Climate *Normal: +0 *Stormy: -15 *Rainy: -5 *Sandstorm: -10 *Cold: -15 *Glacial: -20 *Warm: +10 *Humid:+15 *Hot: -10 Modifiers *Night Time: -5 without night vision technology. Otherwise +2. *Day time: +5 *Breathable Atmosphere: +5 *Toxic Atmosphere: -5 *Reduced Visibility: -10 *Radioactive: -25 Mission Objectives Can range from securing strategic location to breaking through enemy lines. *Secure Strategic Target: +5 *Sabotage Key Target: +3 *Serure Unimportant Target: +1 *Sabotage Unimportant Target: +1 *Secure Object of Interest: +2 *Protect Strategic Target: +8 *Project Unimportant Target: +1 *Project Key Target: +7 *Protect Unimportant Target: +1 *Protect Object of Interest: +6 *Break Defensive Line: +6 *Defend Defensive Line: +10 *Cut off Supply Lines: +8 *Defend Supply Lines:+12 Troop Numbers x troop numbers/y troop numbers Training *Disorganised Rabble: -20 *Very Untrained: -15 *Untrained: -10 *Recruit: +0 *Regular:+10 *Veteran:+15 *Elite:+20 Morale *Extremely High Morale: +20 *Very High Morale: +15 *High Morale: +10 *Above Average Morale: +5 *Average Morale: +0 *Below Average Morale: -5 *Low Morale: -10 *Very Low Morale: -15 *Extremely Low Morale: -20 Equipment *Is superior to enemy's: +5 *Is significantly superior to enemy's: +10 *Dwarfs enemeis: +15 *Equal Equipment: +0 *Is inferior to enemy's: - 5 *Is significantly inferior to enemy's: - 10 *Dwarf's enemy's: - 15 Modifiers *Broken Equipment: -5 *Weather Damages Equipment: - 10 *Improvisation: -2 *Significant Improvisation: -6 Location *Metropolis: +15 Defender, -15 Attacker *City: +10 Defender, -10 Attacker *Town: +5 Defender, -5 Attacker. *Plains: +0 Both Sides *Desert: +2 Defender, -2 Attacker *Jungle: +4 Defender, -4 Attacker *Barren: +0 Both Sides *Plateau: +5 Defender, -5 Attacker *Military Fortress: +25 Defender, -25 Attacker *Military Base:+20 Defender, -20 Attacker *Military Outpost: +15 Defender, -15 Attacker *Swamp: -5 Both Sides. *Tundra: -10 Both Sides *Polar Ice Cap: -30 both sides *Mountains: +30 Defender, -30 Attacker. Technology *Is superior to enemy's: +5 *Is significantly superior to enemy's: +10 *Dwarfs enemies: +15 *Equal technology: +0 *Is inferior to enemies: - 5 *Is significantly inferior to enemy's: - 10 *Dwarf's enemy's: - 15 Modifiers *Clarketech: +5 bonus. *Primitive: -5 penalty. Tactics *Flying to the X: +2 *Flying to the Y: +5 *Flying to the Z: +0 *Amphibious Landing: -2 *Ambush: +4 *Flanking Manoeuvres: +3 *Counterattack: -6 to attacker, +6 to defender *Feigned Retreat: +5 to attacker, if successful, and -5 to defender if successful. Otherwise, +3 attacker, and -3 defender. *Expected Attack: -3 attacker, +3 defender. *Surprise Attack: +3 attacker, -3 defender. *Preemptive strike: +6 attacker, -6 defender. *Siege: -1 defender, +1 attacker (initially). Increases by + or - 1 per algorithm turn. *Orbital Drop to the X: +7 *Orbital Drop to the Y: +10 *Orbital Drop to the Z: +4 Tactical Aid (Optional) *Air Strike: +5 Attacker, +10 Defender *Naval Strike: +3 Attacker, +5 Defender *WMDs: Automatic Battle Outcome if RNG result annihilates entire hostile force. Otherwise, +20 attacker, +25 Defender *Supplies: +6 Attacker, +8 Defender *Artillery Strike: +4 Attacker, +6 Defender *Orbital Bombardment: +15 attacker, +20 Defender *Drone Support: +2 Attacker, +4 Defender *Reconaissance: +1 Attacker, +3 Defender Additional Battalions (Optional) *+5 per small battalion. *+10 per medium battalion. *+15 per large battalion. WARNING: You can only call about 3 small batallions, 2 medium batallion and 1 large batallion per battle. Actions (optional) Will be RNG determined. *Eliminate x battalion: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Capture x position: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Call in Additional Battalions (optional): 1 - 5, Success; other battalions in range. 6 to 10, other battalions out of range. *Stun/Capture x Number of Troops within x hostile Batallion: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Call for Tactical Aid (optional): 1 - 5, Success; tactical aid in range. 6 to 10, tactical aid out of range. Chance *Will be decided by an RNG from 1- 10. Result Subtract for larger number, and proceed as with the SSS2 algorithm and proceed with the next turn if avoiding actions. Add up casualties if using actions and proceed with the next turn. Repeat process until either user aborts the mission or has all units eliminated. Abort Mission? *Yes: Automatic Defeat. RNG determines casualties during retreat. *No: Battle continues. Will be asked every turn. Victory Conditions #In order for the US government to win, they must be able to wipe out the insurgent groups completely and entirely. #In order for any of the insurgencies to win, they must remove the US government from power and take Washington DC. During that specific battle, the head of state must be killed in order to count as a victory. Otherwise, the US government can resume operations elsewhere in a new capital and the game will continue. Category:Seeds of the Revolution (War Game)